Tasmanian Greens
The Tasmanian Greens are a political party in Australia who developed from numerous environmental campaigns in Tasmania, including the flooding of Lake Pedder and the building of the Franklin Dam. Today they form a part of the Australian Greens. History The party's history can be traced back to the formation of the United Tasmania Group (UTG) (the first established 'Green' party in the world), which first ran candidates in the 1972 election. Many people involved in that group went on to form the Tasmanian Greens. Bob Brown stood as an Australian Senate candidate for UTG in 1975. In the 1982 state election, Bob Brown stood unsuccessfully as an independent in the Denison electorate. In December of that year, Norm Sanders - a sitting member for the Australian Democrats - stood down from state parliament to contest the Senate in a Federal election. A countback of votes followed and Bob Brown was elected to the vacancy, commencing his term in January, 1983. The two had much in common - both having been directors of the Tasmanian Wilderness Society - Norm Sanders being considered to be Australia's first elected "green" member of parliament. Immediately prior to taking the seat, Bob Brown had spent 19 days in Risdon Prison for obstructing workers at the Franklin River dam site. He took his seat on the day of his release. He was re-elected in the 1986 election along with Gerry Bates in the Franklin electorate. In 1989 a total of 5 Greens - Christine Milne, Lance Armstrong, Di Hollister, Gerry Bates and Bob Brown - were elected after a community backlash against a proposed paper pulp mill at Wesley Vale, near Devonport. At the time of the election they were known simply as The Independents. In December 1991 they changed their name to The Green Independents. They held the balance of power in the government for three years, keeping Michael Field's minority Labor Party government in power. The February 1992 election saw all five sitting Greens re-elected but with a majority Liberal government in power. In August 1992 the Green Independents moved to officially form the Tasmanian Greens. In 1993 Bob Brown stood down to contest the lower house seat of Denison in the federal election and Peg Putt took his seat on a recount. Christine Milne became leader. In May 1995 Gerry Bates resigned and his seat was taken by Mike Foley. At the 1996 election, four Greens were returned (Lance Armstrong lost his seat in Bass) and they again held the balance of power, this time with a Liberal government. After 7 years of minority governments, the Labor and Liberal parties passed a bill reducing the number of Lower House seats, thus increasing the quota of votes needed under Tasmania's Hare Clark voting system from 12.5% to 16.67%. The 1998 election returned a majority Labor government, as well as a sole Green member - Peg Putt - who had little chance of exercising any influence, but would offer bills into Parliament knowing they would in all likelihood be voted against by both Liberal and Labor parties. The 2002 election saw a major resurgence of their popularity, with the party winning 4 seats, and outpolling the Liberal party in the Hobart based seat of Denison. The swing was primarily against the Liberal Party, while the Labor party continued in the majority. The statewide 18.2% vote in 2002 was the highest vote recorded for a Green party at a state or national level anywhere in the world. At the 2004 federal election, former Tasmanian Greens leader Christine Milne and WA's Rachel Siewert joined Bob Brown and NSW's Kerry Nettle in the Senate, doubling the Green representation. On 23 July 2005 the Greens celebrated 33.3 years of political activity and achievements, with a large party entitled "33-and-a-third - Now we're Long Playing!" The 2006 election saw a 1.5% swing against the Greens but all four sitting members were returned. Peg Putt resigned from the House of Assembly on 7 July 2008, and was replaced as party leader by Nick McKim. Cassy O'Connor was elected as her replacement in Denison after a recount of votes. The current Tasmanian Greens members of the Tasmanian House of Assembly are Cassy O'Connor, Nick McKim, Kim Booth and Tim Morris. State Government Election Results Federal Government Election Results Structure There are five Electorate Branches - one representing each state/federal electorate - that are responsible for choosing candidates at all levels of government. The party has an annual State Conference and AGM. The State Executive is responsible for the day to day administration of the party. The Tasmanian Greens, together with other State and Terrority parties, form the Australian Greens. Local government Unlike other political parties in the state, the Tasmanian Greens officially endorse candidates to run in local government elections. They first stood local government candidates in 1999 with two candidates elected. Following the 2005 elections there were 10 elected Greens councillors http://tas.greens.org.au/News/view_MR.php?ActionID=1305. This expanded to 13 after the 2007 elections http://tas.greens.org.au/News/view_MR.php?ActionID=2661. Parliamentary leaders * Dr Bob Brown (1989–1993) * Christine Milne (1993–1998) * Peg Putt (1998–2008) * Nick McKim (2008–present) See also * Australian Greens External links * Tasmanian Greens * House of Assembly election archive * Green Left Weekly news report of party creation * Bob Brown's biography * Norm Sander's writes of his political history * Franklin River campaign history Further reading * Armstrong, Lance J.E. (1997). Good God, He’s Green! A History of Tasmanian Politics 1989-1996. Wahroonga, N.S.W., Pacific Law Press. ISBN 1-875192-08-5 * Lines, William J. (2006) Patriots : defending Australia's natural heritage St. Lucia, Qld. : University of Queensland Press, 2006. ISBN 0-70223-554-7 Greens Tasmania